


The First Mask

by Bakufun1



Series: A mask that protects the heart [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: because apparently i really want to portray arsene well, i started reading the actual arsene lupin novels for this, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakufun1/pseuds/Bakufun1
Summary: Akira chats with Arsene the night of his awakening.





	The First Mask

The day Akira awakened Arsene was one of the best, and weirdest, days of his life.

 

It felt like a dream.The sudden appearance of that castle, nearly dying, the manifestation of his Persona forming from blue flames, saving a cat-monster... Yet, he made it out, got to school in the afternoon, and got back to the dusty and cluttered attic of LeBlanc.

 

He flopped onto his bed and rolled on his back, letting out a sigh. Did all of that really happen?

 

“Was the conversation with Sakamoto not enough proof?” said the voice from inside him, causing Akira to sit up with a gasp.

“I can still hear you?” he whispered, scanning the room for any sign of his Persona.

The voice chuckled, the sound reverberating inside his own chest. “Of course, _petit_ thief. I am with you, always, so long as you hold your convictions.”

“For some reason, I didn’t think you would talk to me outside of that castle.” Akira ran a hand through his hair and layed back down on the bed.

“That is expected. I have remained silent until now, after all.”

“Can other people hear you?”  
“Only within the other world, but regardless, I doubt that I shall talk to anyone but thou.”

Akira hummed in response, before asking his next question, “Is it possible for you to manifest here?”  
“Perhaps if thou believes I am here, then for thou, here I shall be. However, thou hast only awakened to me, and thus lacks the power.”

 

Despite the discouragement, Akira tried anyways. He placed a hand upon where his mask would be, and imagined summoning Arsene to the middle of his room. But his mind only provided the phantom feeling of his mask, edges flickering with flames, and left him with a wave of exhaustion.

Arsene laughed that deep laugh from within his rib cage again. “I honor the attempt, _mon ami,_ it is good to exercise the spirit of rebellion against weakness. Do keep in mind thy own limits, though.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Akira mumbled, letting his hand slide down to his chest, then fell into a comfortable silence with Arsene.

 

Akira considered the implications of his Persona being Arsene Lupin, what it said about him. He knew, deeply, that the thief reflection his actions that got him arrested. That he was willing to stand against authority to protect people in danger. The awakening showed that resolve, Arsene thrived on that resolve. But it was all so new, he had never thought about it before. And why was specifically his Persona this one, when theoretically it could have been something else?

 

“Thou art willing to perform sacrilegious acts for thy own justice,” Arsene reminded him, then added, “Thou art also a gentleman. Do not fret, it shall still take time to completely understand thy mask.”

“Thank goodness I have you to spell these things out for me.”

“I shall not, and cannot, spell out everything, only that which awakened me. I can suggest, though, to try studying the novels that I originated from. It may benefit us.”

“That is… a good idea. I guess I’ll look for your novels at the library.”

“Wonderful! Now, get your rest, _mon ami_. A thief operates best when he is well rested.”

Akira laughed in agreement. With Arsene by his side, he was sure he could face the strange turn his life had taken.

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i was doing here, i just wanted Akira to chat with Arsene, and decided to impulse write it in the middle of the night. so, i hope you like it?? comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
